


Punishment

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony punishes Loki for breaking a machine he'd been working on.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Kudos: 35





	Punishment

Loki layed spread on the bed, his knees bent up slightly and completely naked showing off his prone body for anyone who walked in the room to see. Loki unwillingly moaned at the thought of someone walking in on him like this.

His wrists were bound above his head by a metal cuffs, fastened securely to the headboard.

He was panting hard as Tony had not that long ago been between his legs, his lips around the head of his cock, teasing him. He had licked the tip of Loki's member and ran his tongue along the slit on the head of his cock, not to mention Loki begging for him to take him in his mouth already before he came just with the teasing.

Tony had finally took Loki's whole length into his wet warm mouth, right to the back of his throat and swallowing hard which almost made Loki come from that one swallow alone, before bobbing his head on Loki's cock, his tongue sliding on the bottom of his length making Loki tug at his restraints wanting to thread his hands through Tony's hair and push Tony further onto his cock and whined in frustration when he couldn't.

Just before Loki lost it Tony had taken Loki's member from his mouth making sure to lick a teasing strip up the base of Loki's cock and over the slit before letting it fall from his mouth. Loki had whined as Tony had stood and went into the draw and pulled out something he couldn't see before coming back over to Loki and smirking.

'Now it's time for your punishment for breaking one of my machines down in the lab,' Tony had said.

Before Loki realised what Tony had done, he'd put a cock ring on Loki's throbbing hard member making sure to tug on it before leaving, shutting the door behind him on the way out and leaving Loki there, chained to the bed with his throbbing erection that he couldn't release no matter what he did.

Loki had been left there to suffer for over half an hour now his member aching for release. He kept tugging on his retrained knowing all it would accomplish would be bruises around his wrists. His legs scraped uselessly at the sheet covers which were a complete mess. He kept arching his back off the bed feeling too hot against it as he panted, moaning when he moved because it would make his member throb.

After another half hour Loki heard the door open and glanced over to see a very smug looking Tony walking into the room, his eyes racking over Loki's naked prone body, finally resting on his achingly hard member that twitched when Tony's eyes landed on it and Tony grinned a shit-eating-grin.

"Well, well, well," Tony said walking over and licking his lips at the sight of the panting moaning mess that was Loki, "what have we got here?"

Loki moaned. "A-Anthony! P-please I-" he gasped at Tony started to stroke his member, sending waves of pleasure through him making him unable to speak.

"What was that, Lokes? I didn't quite catch it," Tony said as he continued to stroke Loki's length.

Loki swallowed hard, trying to concentrate but finding it rather difficult. "I-I want you to-AH!"

Loki gave a ragged shout at Tony wrapped his hand around Loki's cock and rubbed his hand up and down the warm flesh harshly, sometimes running his thumb over the slit of the head.

"You want me to what, Loki? Use your words, baby," Tony said, slowly increasing the pace and smirking as Loki gave a drawn out moan.

Loki glared at Tony. "F-fuck y-you!" He managed to gasp out.

Tony's grin widened showing his perfect white teeth. He leaned close to Loki's ear. "Actually Lokes, I think you'll find it's the other way round. You see, I'm the one that's gonna fuck _you_."

Loki couldn't hold back the wanting moan that spilled from his lips because of Tony's lust filled tone. He bucked up into his hand needing more contact.

"P-please!" He breathed barely able to speak, that one word being all he could manage but Tony understood exactly what he wanted.

Tony bit his lip and nodded. "You've been such a good boy for me, I'll let you have a reward," he said, giving one last tug at Loki's cock before he agonizingly slowly pulled the cock ring off making sure to wrap his hand around the base of Loki's leaking member so he couldn't cum before taking Loki's length back into his mouth once more.

It only took a few short sucks before Loki was spilling his seed into Tony's mouth with a shout. Tony pulled off of Loki's member and quickly swallowed Loki's cum in one gulp.

He climbed up and straddled Loki's waist, kissing Loki a little forcefully and pushing his tongue into Loki's mouth making him taste his own cum.

Tony grinded against him and Loki could feel Tony's erection through his pants. A moan rose from his throat and found himself getting erect again. Tony, obviously realising this, pulled away and smirked at Loki who's face went red with embarrassment.

Tony reached down and stroked Loki's half hard member making it go completely erect. Loki arched at the touch making Tony grinned at the reaction.

"Even after all that you're still wanton for me?" He asked, wrapping a hand around the shaft and tugging hard.

"Ah! Y-yes Anthony, please!" Loki pleaded looking up at Tony, his poisonous green eyes filled with so much lust and want.

"Really? I don't buy it," Tony said, rubbing Loki's length painfully slow.

"P-please!" Loki panted harder.

"Beg for me Loki," Tony pured stroking Loki's twitching cock.

"Please Anthony, f-fuck me!"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. You can do better than that, Loki."

Loki swallowed nervously. "Fuck me, Anthony. I want you... _need_ you to fuck me, hard and fast until I cum and still continue to fuck me after. I want you to hurt me. To abuse me. To use me!"

"That's it, Lokes," Tony groaned, feeling his cock strain against it's confinement.

Tony leaned down pressing his lips against Loki's passionately, swallowing up Loki's needy moans and gasps.

He slowly trailed kisses down Loki's jaw line, listening to Loki's lust filled noises. He bit hard at Loki's neck, breaking the skin, earning a pained gasp from Loki's mouth.

Tony slamming his lips to Loki's swallowing the gods moan in the rough kiss. Tony forced his tongue into Loki's wet hot mouth, running it along the others.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist making it clear without words what he wanted from the other man.

Tony caught Loki's bottom lip in his teeth nibbling it before letting go and sitting up again.

He pulled his shirt up and over his head tossing it aside. Loki stared at Tonys hard abs, subconsciously licking his lips. Tony chuckled.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

Loki blushed, a light pink tinting his cheeks but still managed a smirk. "Oh very much, Anthony," Loki pured, making Tony inwardly groan.

Tony pushed two fingers into Loki's mouth with one order. "Suck."

Loki swirled his tongue around the digits, slathering them in saliva and when Tony thought it was efficient enough he pulled them out from Loki's mouth and reached behind Loki, pushing one finger harshly into his hole.

The noise Loki made was a cross between a choked gasp and groan when he felt Tony push a finger into his entrance. He moaned at the feeling and even pushed onto the finger to take it in further.

When Loki pushed back against his finger he pushed in a second, pushing them in and out and listening to Loki's breathy gasps and moans that made his cock twitch with want.

While he scissored Loki open he used his other hand to quickly unbelt his pants, (he hadn't bothered to wear jocks) pulling them off in one quick movement and letting them fall to the floor beside the bed.

He shoved a third finger in and Loki tilted his head back so Tony could suck at his neck.

After the fourth finger Loki whined impatiently. "Anthony, just fuck me already!"

Tony smirked looking at Loki with his black hair splayed across the pillow as he panted, feeling the fingers inside him.

Then Tony curled his fingers.

"Fuck!" Loki shouted. His head fell back breathing hard. "Oh gods, yes."

"Like that Princess?" Tony asked lustfully. Loki groaned.

"Y-yes, Anthony. Please, fuck me. I need something bigger!" The god whined. Actually _whined_. Tony knew Loki was ready but he was content on just torturing him with pleasure for the now.

"Needy aren't we, Princess?" Tony teased.

Loki's whined only got louder the longer Tony fingered him. He made sure to press against Loki's prostate every now and then, bringing the god close to climax before pulling away. It felt like absolute torture to Loki which of course is what Tony wanted it to feel like. But eventually he couldn't ignore his own rock hard members' needs and agonizingly slowly pulled his fingers from Loki's hole.

A moan left Loki's mouth looking up at Tony in anticipation. "Please?" He whispered, tone filled with lust and want.

Tony groaned and nodded quickly positioning himself. Loki bit his lip, happy that he was finally getting what he wanted. What he so desperately craved.

Loki felt the head of Tony's cock at his entrance as it slowly pushed in, passing the ring of muscle forcing a ragged groan from Loki. Tony pushed slowly halfway in waiting for Loki to be distracted before roughly slamming into him.

Loki shouted in pain and pleasure as Tony started up a punishing pace. "Ah, f-fuck, Anthony! Shit!"

Tony didn't slow down nor did Loki want him to. It hurt so fucking good. But that's because Loki was a kinky bastard and Tony knew it.

"Fuck Loki! You're so fucking tight!" Tony groaned speeding up the thrusts making Loki gasp. Tony grinned, leaning down and sucking at Loki's neck. "We can fix that," he murmured against it softly.

"Ugh, dammit Anthony, harder!" Loki growled out in frustration. Tony smirked, stopping his movements completely, earning a whine from the raven haired man beneath him.

"N-no! Anthony!" Loki protested breathlessly.

"Are you going to behave?" Tony asked softly but stern.

"Y-yes! Yes, I will, please!" Loki promised him instantly making Tony grin. Loki was in his complete control.

He suddenly thrusted in without warning again.

"Ah, fuck!" Loki shouted out tugging again at the cuffs. Damn pieces of stupid metal.

A slap was delivered to his behind making him shout out again.

"You shouldn't talk like that Lokes," Tony chided him and Loki half wanted to kill him and half wanted to be fucked.

He decided he'd kill him later. Cause, god! He loved the feeling of Tony's cock inside of him, thrusting into him. He needed more. Wanted for more.

"Faster, please?" Loki begged, panting hard at Tony's slow, teasing thrusts.

The genius pretended not to hear him as he continued his slow torturous movements.

"Anthony!" Loki begged him and Tony smirked. He slowly sped up only because he actually really wanted to.

He reached down and wrapped a hand around Loki's member and pulled at the hard flesh making Loki moan some.

"Unuh! Uh, Anthony, mmh, uh aha ah!" Moans were spilling uncontrollably from Loki's mouth, driving Tony crazy as he started to pound hard into Loki.

"Harder! Anthony more, faster, fuck!" Loki groaned. Tony slapped his ass again.

Loki whimpered. Everything hurt but in a good way. But he needed to cum and soon. But Tony had his hand wrapped around the base of his cock so he couldn't come, his other hand holding his already bruised hip.

"Anthony, please?" Loki said breathlessly.

Tony smirked, ignoring his pleads. He went a bit harder just listening to Loki's needy as fuck moans that made his blood rush straight to his dick. But he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Tony kissed Loki hard. Loki used his legs to pull Tony to him, deepening the kiss more so. Tony pulled away leaving Loki panting and begging for Tony to let him come.

Soon it was so much and Tony gave a loud groan as he thrusted hard into the god one last time and spilt deep inside him.

He let go of Loki's member and he came all over their stomachs.

Loki swallowed, breathing hard. Tony grinned at him and quickly untied the leather cord to reveal the beautiful red lines around Loki's wrist underneath.

Tony took Loki's hand and kissed each of the red lines softly. Loki smiled. It never mattered how badly Tony hurt him, he would always fuss over Loki afterwards.

"You okay?" He asked and the god rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Loki said softly.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm _fine_ , Anthony," Loki assured him and before Tony could start again, Loki pulled him down next to him, cuddling into his side.

Tony sighed with a small smile, knowing the raven wanted him to shut up. He pressed a kiss to Loki's temple.

"I think I like your punishments," Loki mumbled absentmindedly.

Tony smirked.


End file.
